Oh, the possibilities
by JeffPrower
Summary: Sasuke get's a gut stab wound so he can't go on a mission. What happens when Hinata is his replacement?
1. Chapter 1

I may have gotten facts wrong, but hey! This is where people put Pokemon in highschool! Facts being wrong as a problem have been thrown out the window!

This story has no place in the actual time line of Naruto; it just sorta lingers where ever I want it to.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke had been stabbed in the gut by a clone... or maybe it was the real one. Sasuke could've known (after all the Sharingan gives him the power to see the real ninja who is using the Shadow clone Jutsu) but after he saved Naruto (again) he lost sight of the real one and he'd used too much chakra

"Sakura, we have to get rid of them!" Naruto said, surrounded by shadow clones

--

"Heh, you know, if that guy hadn't gone to get groceries, he wouldnt've seen those clones surrounding his house!" Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood while they were walking back to the hidden leaf villiage. Sakura killed the real guy. She was now carrying an incompasitated Sasuke "Sevrves you right fo getting involved in a situation were you could end up in debt to ninjas." Naruto said, realizing Sakura wouldn't speak "Well, you can pay your fee there." Naruto said  
"Naruto." Sakura said with that blank stare that makes her look kinda like Hinata (I don't know if that's real or not, Maybe I'm just making it up. Huh, oh, well.)

"Yeah?"  
"I'm gonna take Sasuke to the infirmary." And with that, Sakura left

"Naruto." Kakashi said (Yeah, he was there, I just had no reason to mention him)  
"Yes, Sensei?"  
"You should go to sleep, that fight was brutal."  
"Huh!? But the sun hasn't gone down and Sasuke's hurt, he's my teammate!"  
"You don't care about that, you just want to sweep in and be the hero for Sakura in her time of depression -seeing as though the one she loves has a gut-stab wound- and she'll fall in love with you and all will be well in Naruto's fairy-tale land."

"How dare you, I just want to check in on my teammate!"  
"You're rivals."  
"Shut up.

"That scenario won't work."  
"How do you know?"  
"Trust me."  
"No, you haven't done it so-  
"Trust me!"  
"You tried it, didn't you?" Naruto said with a smile on his face  
"You should at least get some rest and take a nap." Kakashi said, changing the subject

"... Whatever. But you watch, I'll be back onn my feet before tomorrow!"  
"Sure you will; and maybe I'll sprout wings and fly."  
"Hey! you never know!" And with that, Naruto went to take a nap and as it turns out, woke up the next day

--

Naruto put his ninja clothes on ad he went to get breakfast. He charged toward the ninja academy to get ready for his next mission

Kakashi then said "Why, good morning, Naruto!"

"Shut up."

"I wonder why you told me to shut up? Could it be because, instead of just taking a nap and getting rest, like you would've wanted to, you went to sleep, like I told you to."  
"Shut up."  
"That's your answer to everything, just say shut up. Anyway, you're next mission will be a C rank one."  
"Aww, man, what a drag!"  
"Silence, Shikamaru 2! Sakura will be coming and to fill in for Sasuke- ahh here she is now."

Yep, in the worst place possible; a flashback

"Umm, excuse me." Hinata Hyuga said

"Hm? Oh, Hinata." Kakashi said

"I have this secret and if I don't tell someone I'll explode, not literally, of course, but-"  
"I've seen someone literally combust because they held a secret for too long."

Ahh, just what everybody wants: A flashback within a flashback

"Hey, Gerald!" Kakashi said

"Hey, Kakashi!" Gerald said back

"Hey, have you told anyone your secret that even I the most trust worthy person ever, Kakashi can't know?"  
"No, I ha-" Explode

End flashback within flashback

"I was cocky then and boastful."  
"With all due respect, you didn't say anything, so I don't know what was going on." Hinata said

"You were saying." Kakashi said as if Hinata had not said that last thing

"Okay- wait aren't you Naruto's Sensei? Because if you are, I can't tell you."  
"Aww, come on, I'm dependable, I can keep a secret."  
"So, you _are_ Naruto's Sensei."  
Kakashi paused for 5 seconds "No."

"Okay..."  
Kakashi already thought he knew what it was, but he had to make sure.

"I- I think I'm in love with Naruto."  
"Wow." 'So I was right.' "I won't tell anybody."

End flashback

"Hinata will be filling in for Sasuke."  
"YOU TOLD ME A LIE!!!! YOU SAID YOU WERENT NARUTO'S SENSEI!" Despite what you might think, that wasn't as loud as it might seem  
"Ninjas lie."  
"Hey wait, what's going on here?" Naruto asked

"They told me Iwould be filling in for a member of Kakashi's team and that he specifically asked for me. Since he told me he wasn't your Sensei, I didn't think it would matter, but he lied."  
"HEY, KAKASHI, WHY DID YOU SAY YOU WERENT MY SENSEI? AM I THAT EMBARASSING?"

"Calm down Naruto, it was only so she would tell me her secret."  
"SO YOU GUYS ARE ALL KEEPING A SECRET FROM ME? HINATA, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"Oh, Naruto, if this mission goes the way I think it will, you'll know what it is." Kakashi Said  
"Hello, Kakashi," Sakura said out of absolutely nowhere. "Naruto and... don't tell me... it's on the tip of my toung..."

"Sakura, you remember Hinata, she became a Chunin recently and so did you."

"Great job, Hinata!" Naruto said

Hinata's face turned red and she had to turn around "Umm, th-thank you, Naruto."

"I wish I could've been there, but after I came back from that mission about finding Tsunade, they told me I had achieved the rank of Chunin, that was awesome."

"The mission starts in 5 hours. Go home, rest up. Oh and take showers, you all smell putrid." Said Kakashi  
"Huh!?" Sakura exclaimed

"Yes, even you, Sakura, but that's because of your recent mission and the fact that you stayed at Sasuke's bed side all night. Put that together and you havent bathed or showered in 6 days. However, Naruto, what is your excuse?"  
"I only thought I would end up napping, so I didn't take a shower before going to bed."  
"Well, that just leaves you, Hinata."  
"I've been training so hard that the sleep I get is when I can't go on any more and just go to bed before my legs give out. As for morning showers, Neji has been training with me in the morning and he gets up and showers before me then he comes to wake me up. He says 'if you haven't showered yet, oh well, learn to get up before me'."  
"Alright, fine." Kakashi said excepting that story of an answer

Everyone started to leave but then "Sensei?" Naruto said

"Naruto."  
"Don't you think that Sakura's been acting a little bit more cheery than you would expect, seeing as though Sasuke's in the infirmary?"  
"Ha, ha, ha... That just means they worked."  
"What worked?"  
"The anti-depressants I snuck in her drink of orange juice this morning, the Anti-depressant Jutstu I used on her and Sakura's natural supression of all things bad."

"Th-...that makes sense." Naruto said and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

I own Naruto, all of it Naruto, Hinata, everyone

Let's start with Naruto

"MY SHOWER'S ON THE FRITZ! NOOOOOOOO!"

That was... quick. Now let's check on Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Said Sakura's mother  
"Yes?"  
"Could you help me with these chores?"  
"Sure!"

Ahh, well let's go to Hinata

"Hinata! You broke an expensive $20,000 heir-loom vase that has been pased down from generation to generation, so if you add that on to how much money it was worth... I must punish you!"  
"Father, can I take a shower first? I have to go on a mission and I have to take one!"  
"No! That shall be your punishment!"

Oh well, four hours and 59 minutes later, let's check on Sakura

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WOULD BE THIS BAD! I HAVE TO GO ON A MISSION!"  
"Alright Sakura, bye!"  
"Urgh! I could've gone this whole time!?"

"Yep!"  
"...I hate you, mother."

At the bridge where they all go before the missions

"Okay, I'll bite. Why do you all smell worse than before?" Kakashi said "Let's start with Naruto."  
"My shower's on the fritz."  
"Good! Sakura!"

"I was doing chores with my mom and I lost track of time... Not that it was fun... Cause it wasn't."  
"Hinata?"  
"Well, I broke a $20,000 heir-loom vase that was passed down from generation to generation, so add that on to how much it was worth and I broke an extreme fortune. My father decided to punish me, but I told him I had to go take a shower before a mission and he made it my punishment that I couldn't take a shower."  
"Hinata, why are your excuses always so long?" Kakashi asked

"Because I get into long things." Hinata said

"What ever, let's go."

"Sensei, where's the person asking for the mission?" Sakura asked

"He's not nessecary to be here. You see, we're delivering something." Kakashi said

5 hours later (With Naruto complaining a lot on the way)

"Sensei... please... let us rest..." Naruto said in the middle of a giant forest.

"After you all take showers in that waterfall." Kakashi said pointing to a waterfall

"Ngh!" Hinata made a weird sound as she thought of the last time the equation of Hinata+Waterfall+Naruto had been on her homework paper.

"You okay, Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Y-yes."  
"SENSEI! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! A hotel!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled  
"You'll kill my ears one day, Naruto. Finish your shower and then we can go." Kakashi said, while reading a book

So they took their showers and went to the conviniently placed hotel (Not without an argument between Sakura and Naruto about wether it was Genjutsu or not)

--

"How many rooms do you have open right now?" Kakashi asked  
"Two."  
"Okay, Hinata, you and-"

Flashback

"I think I'm in love with Naruto."  
End flashback

'Hmm? My book is over, so how do I get the most drama and excitement?' Kakashi thought 'Hinata's too shy and she won't make a move on anybody. Naruto... well I know how dramatic things can get between him and Sakura. And they'll probably be talking about it the next day, so from all the yelling, I'll get an after-taste!'  
"I should warn you, we have paper-thin walls." The guy said

"Naruto and Sakura will be in the same room!" Kakashi said

It took three seconds but, "Yeah!" Naruto said sort of being obvious of the fact that that was fake... At least, to Kakashi

'Oh, something changing? This is gonna be juicier than I thought.'

--

"Have I become less beautiful than before?" Sakura asked, and it was a good thing for Kakashi too. Hinata had gone to sleep and Kakashi was thinking of doing the same thing

"Yes." Naruto said

"HUH?"  
"Well, it's just that, a little bit before you punched me in the face after I called you out of the blue, things had changed. I started to see you in, well less of a lustful way, I've even noticed how annoying you can be. I just put on a show, to convince myself, that I'm just as in love with you as before, but it doesn't work."  
"Why would you want to convince yourself that you're in love with someone and you're not?"

"Because, I'm changing too much."

"Really?"

"My training with the Pervy-Sage, learning the Rasengan, the fact that I just used the word lustful. Any way, you should've noticed."  
"Huh? How?"  
"Remember when Konohamaru said that you were my girlfriend? I said 'So you noticed she's crazy about me, huh?', but when that guy at the Ramen shop said you were my girlfriend, I went into 'no way mode'."  
"Hey, wait. If Sasuke's still on our team, doesn't that mean that we didn't go to the Ramen shop yet?"  
"Sakura, chronological order doesn't matter in a fan fiction. And besides, didn't you see that thing at the begining, saying that this has no place in the real Naruto timeline?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Alright then. Now stop breaking the fourth wall, or I'll tell everybody reading this, who my father is."  
"What if they've seen 'Naruto Shippuden' and they know?"  
"Well then, I'm screwed. And another sign of growing, too much! I just used the word chronological! Any way, do you remember the first time Bushy-brow spoke to you?"  
"Ugh, how could I not?"  
'You are Sakura, right? Please be my girlfriend!'  
"Your point being?" Sakura asked

"I want that kind of confidence! So I can finally tell her how I feel..."

"Who's this 'her'?"  
"Ugk! Umm, nobody..."  
"Come on, you can tell me!"  
"Okay, but don't tell anybody. It's Hinata."  
"No, seriously, who is it, Naruto?"  
"It's Hinata! She's very pretty and -nobody really knows this besides me an a few other people- she's funny! I fell for her so quickly, it's not even normal! Look at me, I sound so out of character."  
"That's what love does, Naruto; it makes you do strange things, become another person completely, and other things"

On Kakashi's side of the wall.

'This is too good'

--

The next morning after paying the all-night fee

"Um, Hinata?" Naruto said

"Yes?"  
"Can you take off your jacket?" Naruto asked nervously

"Umm, okay." And so, Hinata took off her jacket

"There you go! You look pretty that way! Not that you weren't already pretty! I mean you were and uh I uh... Say; when we get back to the Villiage, do you want to get something to eat? Just the two of us? No-not like a date or anything but, uh, uh, uh!" Naruto gave Sakura a 'Help me!' look and she gave him an 'I got nuthin!' look

"So, you thought I looked pwetty?" Hinata said

'Aghk! why did she say pretty like that!? It's too cute!' Naruto thought "Yeah."  
"And you think I look even prettier, now?"  
"Heheh... yeah."

--

After the mission (Yep, the mission itself wasn't that important and I built up that thing with Kakashi, just to show what he's like when he's bored) at the Ramen shop

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said waiting at the Ramen shop

"Oh, hey Hinata!" The guy at the counter said "And Naruto! Aww, my little Naruto's all grown up and on a date!"

Naruto Smiled

"I'll have the same thing I normally get." Hinata said

Naruto just stared at her. She was so pretty. She was so beautiful.  
"Hey, Naruto; can we go some place private?" Hinata asked after finishing her Ramen almost as fast as Naruto

"Sure! How abou my house? Nobody's ever over there."

--

At Naruto's house

"Naruto, you _do_ remember what day it is, don't you?"  
"No."

"Naruto! It's October 10th!"  
"Huh?"  
"Your birthday."  
"Really? Well, for what it's worth; I remembered _your_ birthday!"  
"Oh, that's so sweet!"  
Hinata gave Naruto new sandals and a teddy bear. Hinata left and Naruto didn't get to talk to her until Christmas, when he got her a new hat and a coat with the name 'Hinata' written across it diagonally-up in the font of the Naruto title. after Christmas, Hinata gave Naruto an invitation to her birthday party

"Wow, your house is cool!" Naruto said

"Shut up, Naruto, you're going to say something even more stupid and repetative than that eventually." Sasuke said. Sasuke knew that that was harsh, rude, and un-called for, but he had missed out on two months worth of making Naruto feel bad.

"Please don't be so rude, otherwise you will be thrown out." Hinata said 'How did he get an invite?' She thought 'Must've been Neji. Or maybe father did it in hopes of us getting closer with eachother and having me get married to last survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Oh, father; why?'

"Thanks for over there with Sasuke, Hinata."  
"It was easy, seeing as though I don't have a crush on him... to be honest with you; I hate him."  
"Wow, were one of a kind, Hinata; we hate Sasuke." Naruto said

"It is time to open the presents!" Hiashi Hyuga said

"Go on, bithday girl." Naruto said and Hinata smiled. After all of the presents were opened, Hinata noticed that not a single one was from Naruto  
"Well, I guess it's time for you to find out what my present is." Naruto said. He walked up to Hinata "Hinata. Close your eyes." She closed her eyes, Naruto leaned in and soon Hinata felt his lips on hers

"That was the best birthday present ever." Hinata said after Nauto stopped kissing her


End file.
